Magic
Magic Magery is an inborn talent that three groups have learned to harness. These are the Mages Guild, the bards who know the secrets of the Filidh and clerics who know the 'touch of the lady'. As magery becomes apparent a young lad or lady will often find themselves pressed to join the monasteries to dedicate themselves as healers, most do this, but some want more power and join the Mages Guild and some are to wild-spirited and these are mostly found by olders bard who trains them in Filidh. To use magic a character must either be a Bard points, a member of the mages guild points or a be a cleric points. There are only 76 known spells, these are found in four spell-books. Spells Book of Nod The College of the Elements studies the Book of Nod, a spell book who once belonged to an elementalist of unknown name. AIR Purify Air, Create Air, Shape Air, No-Smell, Breathe Water, Walk on Air, Earth to Air, Stench, Lightning EARTH Seek Earth, Shape Earth, Earth to Stone, Earth to Air, Create Earth, Flesh to Stone, Stone to Earth, Stone to Flesh, Entombment FIRE Ignite Fire, Create Fire, Shape Fire, Extinguish Fire, Heat, Cold, Resist Cold, Resist Fire, Fireball, Explosive Fireball, WATER Seek Water, Purify Water, Create Water, Destroy Water, Breathe Water, Shape Water, Fog, Icy Weapon College of Corpus Derived from studies of the filidh, these spells... Body Control Itch Spasm Pain Clumsiness Hinder Rooted feet Paralyze limb Wither limb Mind Control Foolishness Forgetfulness Daze Mass Daze Sleep Mass Sleep Command Movement Control Haste Great Haste Book of the Archmage The College of Seers study the book of the Archmage. Knowledge Detect Magic, Aura Seeker, Trace, Identify, Spell, Analyze, Magic Light and darkness Light, Continual, Light, Darkness, Blur Meta-Spells Counterspell Dispel Magic Protection Shield Armor Magelock Deflect Missle College of Healing (only taught to clerics) Lend Energy Lend Vitality Recover Energy Awaken Minor Healing Major Healing Great Healing Way of the lady (only taught to clerics Light/darkness, Protection and Healing) The filidh (only taught to bards Body Control, Mind Control and Movement) Advantages Magery 5 points for Magery 0, +10points/level You are magically adept. This advantage comes in levels. You must purchase Magery 0 before buying higher levels of Magery. Magery 0: This is basic “magical awareness,” a prerequisite for learn-ing magic in most worlds. The GM makes a Sense roll (p. 358) when you first seea magic item, and again when you first touch it. On a success, you intuitively know that the item is magical. A roll of 3 or 4 also tells you whether the magic is helpful or dangerous, and about how strong it is. Those without Magery do not get this roll! 5 points. Magery 1+: Higher levels of Magery make it much easier to learn and use magic. Add your Magery to IQ when you learn spells. For instance, if you have IQ 14, Magery 3 lets you learn spells as if you had IQ 17. Add your Magery level to Perception when you roll to sense magic items, and to IQ when you learn Thaumatology skill (p. 225). Reduce the time required to learn new spells in play (butnot the point cost) by 10% per Magery level, to a minimum of 60% of the usual time at Magery 4. For instance, with Magery 3, you would learn spells in 70% the usual time. Powerful spells require a minimum level of Magery as a prerequisite, so be sure to skim the Spell List (pp. 242-253) when deciding how much Magery you need. Note that high Magery lets you produce powerful results with even the most basic spells; see Magery and Effect (p. 237). The GM sets the maximum Magery allowed to PCs. Magery 3 is about right for “clas-sic fantasy.” 10 points/level (on top of the 5 points for Magery 0). Mages in Nonmagical Settings The use of Magery becomes tricky in nonmagical backgrounds. You still have the ability to sense magic, but until you gain experience with magic, the GM should not say, “That idol is magical,” but, “That idol looks very strange to you, very sinister. You sense there is something special about it.” If you are from a nonmagical cul-ture, you do not start with any spells, but you can still learn magic if you find an opportunity. When you enter a magical world, those who can detect your aura recognize you as a potential magic-user. How they react depends on the setting. Magery 0 costs 5 points forall mages, but you may apply one of the limitations below to the 10 points/level for Magery 1+. Limited Magery issometimes known as “aspected Magery.” Special Limitations One College Only: Your Magery only benefits the spells of a single college and the Recover Energy spell (p. 248). You learn other spells as though you were a nonmage, and can only cast them in high-mana areas. You may still count such spells as pre-requisites for spells in your own college. You cannot detect magic items unless they contain at least one spell of your college, in which case you roll normally for detection on first sight and first touch. -40% Dance: You must be free to use bodily motions in order to cast spells. You are not freed from rituals requiring movement as your spell level increases (see Magic Rituals,p. 237).However, you need not speakat all to cast your spells. -40%. Musical: You must use a musical instrument in order to cast spells. You can never cast spells silently. -50%. Song: You must be able to sing in order to cast your spells. You arenot freed from the ritual of speaking to cast spells as your spell level increases(see Magic Rituals,p. 237). -40%. Musical Magic 2 points for magery 0, 5 per level. Magic Resistance 2 points/level You are less likely to be affected by magic. Subtract your Magic Resistance from the skill of anyone casting a spell on you, and add it to your roll to resist any spell that offers a resistance roll. For instance, if you have Magic Resistance 3, wizards have -3 to cast spells on you and you get +3 to resist. In addition, you may roll against HT + Magic Resistance to resist the effects of magical elixirs. You cannot“turn off” this advantage to let friendly wizards cast spells on you (e.g., to heal you) or to benefit from helpful elixirs! Magic Resistance only interferes with spells cast directly on you. It provides no benefit against Missile spells (which are cast on the wizard’s hand and hurledat you), attacks by magic weapons, or information-gathering spells that aren’t cast directly on you.It also has no effect on supernatural powers other than magic; e.g., divine miracles, psionics, or the innate powers of spirits. Magic Resistance, and its precise level, can be recognized by any mage who looks at your aura, or by anyone who casts a spell on you. You cannot combine Magic Resistance with Magery. If you have even one level of Magic Resistance, you can’t cast spells at all (although you can still use magic weapons). Special Enhancements Improved: You Magic Resistance does not interfere with yourown abil-ity to cast spells. This allows you to possess both Magery and Magic Resistance. +150%.